


I Missed This.

by allstoriesintheend



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allstoriesintheend/pseuds/allstoriesintheend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Clint return home from a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed This.

No words needed to be spoken between them as they entered the apartment. He threw the keys on the sofa from the door and shrugged out of his jacket, making his way to the bedroom. She shut the door behind them and headed straight for the kitchen and the coffee machine, manoeuvring carefully so no more pain screeched through her fractured ribs. She started to make the coffee for the two of them silently, repeating the process that she had done so many times before.

 

By the time she was taking the mugs to the table in front of the couch, he was walking back to her, having changed out of his uniform. The shorts he was wearing exposed the deep purple bruise that was beginning to stretch across his skin, being a perfect outline of a footprint. She imagined that there was another bruise like that forming on the bottom of his back, but she hadn't gotten chance to see yet. He had insisted that she was worse off, so pushed his injuries to the side like he always did, pretending that they weren't causing him any pain.

 

She passed him both mugs wordlessly, exchanging a meeting of their eyes before she tugged herself away and went to change out of her uniform. She pulled some soft pyjamas from the draws beside the bed, placing them down before she started to fight with her suit. The leather stuck to her body like second skin and although she liked her suit, she hated the initial struggle with putting it on and taking it off. The process became even more painful as she rolled the leather down her body, freeing herself of it. She moved over to the mirror and checked her bandaged ribs in them, wincing slightly as she pressed a hand down. She pulled the clothes she laid out on, his shirt loose around her frame, hanging off her.

 

Relieved to be in comfier clothes, she slipped back out of the room and to him, standing by the arm of the sofa to run her hand through his hair, scraping her nails against his scalp slightly. He leaned to her touch, humming softly when her hand trailed through his hair again. He caught her free hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her fingertips softly. She gave him a smile and moved to take up the empty space beside him on the sofa, picking up her mug at the same time to sip the warm liquid. His hands moved to her shoulders as she leaned forward to put the mug down, massaging her tensed shoulders until she relaxed against him, the muscles easing up and her shoulders starting to roll as his fingers pressed down against her skin. She sighed happily and leaned back, his hands stopping their work to pull her to him instead. He shifted them so that his head was on the arm and his feet were at the other end. She was practically on-top of him, her back resting against the back of the sofa, one leg slung across his hips and her face nuzzling against his neck.

 

She placed a soft kiss against his skin, shutting her eyes. His hand on the small of her back had slipped under her shirt, tracing circles on her skin. She had relaxed completely against him and he could tell she was drifting into the sleep that she was becoming in desperate need of, after what they had returned home from. He tilted his head to press a kiss to the top of her head, murmuring quietly to her.

 

"I missed this."

 

"I missed it too."

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred over from fanfiction.net.


End file.
